Snowy Mountain
About Live as a creature in the snowy mountains! Start a group, or go it alone! Raise and care for your own babies! Hunt and/or forage for food! Adventures await you! Snowy Mountain takes place in some kind of mix of China and the Arctic, with a pinch of South America. List of members Predators Mae (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Silver coat with white underfur, black spots, and dark red eyes) (Not pregnant) (2 years old) Faith (Wonderwoman12738) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur and brown eyes) (Not pregnant) Blueberry (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Asiatic Black Bear) (Black fur and blue eyes) (Not pregnant) (3 years old) Autumn (Thehunterson) (Female, not pregnant) (Snow Leopard) (Beige fur and white chest and belly, dark brown eyes and light gray spots) (12 years old) Aaron (PZ321) (Male) (Snow Leopard) (Beige fur and white chest and belly, pale yellow eyes and dark gray spots. He wears white flower petal bracelets around his paws, and a fang necklace, the string for the necklace being a bent twig.) (10 years old) Celeste (Pinkyplays1496) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur with beige chest and belly, teal eyes, wears a black flower on her ear, and frosty leaf bracelets on all four of her paws. She also has a radio collar.) (1 year and 6 months old) Frost (Pusheenster) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Oak brown fur with light tan chest and belly, black spots, dark brown eyes.) (10 years old) Bamboo (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Giant Panda) (Black and white fur with lime green eyes) (Not pregnant) Snow Hunter (Moom90girl) (Male) (Snow Leopard) (White fur with black spots, deep blue eyes.) (8 years old) Tiki (Thejuicylemon10) (Female) (Giant Panda) (Black and white fur with dark brown eyes) (4 years old) Love (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur with teal eyes) (4 years old) (She used to have a mate named Wolf, but he died. Before Wolf died, Love had two litters with him.) Neon (Tokidoki1111) (Female, pregnant with 13 kits, in labor now!) (Arctic Fox) (Albino white fur with teal eyes) (10 months old) (Mate: Midnight) Midnight (Tokidoki1111) (Male) (Arctic Fox) (His spring/summer coat is dark gray, his eye color is dark red.) (10 months old) (Mate: Neon) Anernerk (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Arctic Fox) (Her spring/summer coat is brown, her eye color is unknown and her eyes are still closed.) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Name (Username) (Gender) (Arctic Fox) (Looks) (Just born) (Mother: Neon) (Father: Midnight) Scarlet (Penny8937) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur with dark blue green eyes) (1 year old) Prey Red (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Red Panda) (Red, black, and white fur with yellow eyes) (Pregnant, 1 more month) (2 years old) Lei (Cookiesmart66) (Male) (Red Panda) (Dark red and white fur with a blue lei and brown eyes) Stella (Stellalove67) (Female) (Red Panda) (Red and white fur, brown eyes) (Not pregnant) Moon (CFCF9) (Female) (Red Panda) (Dark red and white with yellow eyes) (Cub) (Mother: Red) (Father: Lei) (Not born yet, will most likely be stillborn) Browny (Romeo51637) (Male) (Red Panda) (Dark red, white, and black fur with yellow eyes) (Cub) (Mother: Red) (Father: Lei) (Not born yet) Acorn (Theforgottendragon) (Male) (Musk Deer) (Gray-brown fur with dark brown eyes, a tan chest and belly, white fangs, and a gray-brown fire pattern. He also wears a worn dark gray blanket.) (3 years old) Kitty (Tokidoki1111) (Female, pregnant with one fawn, 5 more months until birth.) (Musk Deer) (Albino fur with teal eyes) (1 year old) Name (Thejuicylemon10) (Gender) (Musk Deer) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Kitty) (Father: ???) Hybrids None yet! Animal Groups Yak Herds None yet! Musk Deer Herds None yet! Goat Flocks None yet! Llama Herds None yet! Arctic Wolf Packs None yet! Arctic Fox Skulks None List of allowed animals Predators Snow Leopard (Can't roar.) Arctic Wolf Asiatic Black Bear Giant Panda Arctic Fox Prey Yak (Members only) Musk Deer (Males are members only, females are for all jammers) Red Panda (Members only) Goat (Members only) Llama Breeding Info Snow Leopards: BS: Winter, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3, ready to breed at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 20-21 years Giant Pandas: BS: Spring, GP: 5 months, LS: 1-2, ready to breed at 5 years old, lifespan lasts 25-39 years Yaks: BS: Summer, Spring, GP: 9 months, LS: 1 Musk Deer: BS: Winter, GP: 6 months, LS: 1-2, lifespan lasts 20 years, ready to breed at 1 year and 4 months old. Fawns begin looking like teens at 1 month old, and look like adults by 2 months old. Teens are smaller than adults, but bigger than younger fawns. Red Pandas: BS: Autumn, Winter, GP: 4 months, LS: 2-4, ready to breed at 1 year and 6 months old, lifespan can last up to 16-24 years! Goats: BS: Spring, Summer, GP: 5 months, LS: 1-2 Llamas: BS: Autumn, Winter, Spring, GP: 11 months, LS: 1 Arctic Wolves: BS: Winter, Spring, GP: 2-3 months, LS: 2-3, lifespan lasts 19 years Asiatic Black Bears: BS: Spring, Summer, GP: 7 months, LS: 2-3, ready to breed at 3 years old Arctic Foxes: Breeds during September to May 12th, gestation period lasts 1 month and 22 days, litter size is 5-14, ready to breed at 10 months old, lifespan lasts 14 years Diets Snow Leopards: Meat Giant Pandas: Bamboo, plants and meat Yaks: Plants Musk Deer: Plants, fruit, and acorns Red Pandas: Bamboo shoots and leaves, during warmer weather fruit and bugs are also eaten Goats: Plants and fruit Llamas: Plants Arctic Wolves: Meat Asiatic Black Bears: Plants, fruit, acorns, bugs, honey, fish, meat Arctic Foxes: Eats meat, fish and eggs, will scavenge. In time of scarce food, they will even eat their own feces. Current Living Conditions Season: Spring Breeding: Llamas, Arctic Wolves, Giant Pandas, Yaks, Goats, Asiatic Black Bears, Arctic Foxes Date: March 22nd, year 1 Weather: Foggy, cold at -1 degrees fahrenheit, little to no wind. Rules # All male animals except for red pandas, arctic foxes and arctic wolves will not help care for their young. # Only giant pandas and red pandas can eat bamboo. Any other animal that eats it will be poisoned and will die. # Only the animals listed in animal groups can form groups. The rest are solitary. # Try to be realistic. If you wanna do something that may be considered unrealistic, please ask permission from Bamboogummy first. # Do not instantly heal or revive your animal. Joining Form Name: Gender: Mother(ignore if no pregnant mothers or eggs are available): Species: Username: Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� An animal has grown up and left their family �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Group has been disbanded �� Alien encounter �� Blessing �� An animal joined another animal's group �� An animal was injured or got sick �� Events 9/10/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) �� 11/1/2017 (Jack was killed by poachers.) �� 11/4/2017 (Queen, Ember, and Canter all died of food poisoning after eating alien food.) �� 11/5/2017 (Red has mated with Lei and will soon give birth to 2 cubs!) �� 2/8/2018 (The plague has arrived. It took Paw, Lilly, and Snowy.) �� 2/15/2018 (The Red Panda litter size has increased from 2 to 2-4.) �� 4/4/2018 (Glacier died of starvation.) �� 4/4/2018 (Spike was murdered by another arctic wolf.) �� 4/13/2018 (Celeste attempted to hunt and kill Red, but was stopped by Acorn. Red suffered from a bite on her front right leg and Acorn suffered from a bite on his back right leg.) �� 4/19/2018 (Pinecone has changed her name to Peanutbutter.) �� 4/19/2018 (Peanutbutter died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.) �� 7/1/2018 (Neon gave birth to 13 kits, Anernerk and 12 other unnamed kits.) �� 1/1/2019 (Petal fell off of a cliff and died.) �� 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Lyla.) �� Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity